Race for the Hippo Disc
"Race for the Hippo Disc" is the second episode of Season 2 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on October 16, 2012. Overall, it is the 42nd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, while the Kratt brothers are trading Creature Power Discs, one of the discs — the Hippo Disc, falls out of the Tortuga and into a river with hippopotami. Zach Varmitech finds out and plots to retrieve the disc before the Wild Kratts can so that he can learn the secrets of the Creature Power Suit. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers talk about the territoriality and aggressiveness of African animals. One of these is the hippo, which actively protect their territorial waters. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are trading Creature Power Discs as the Tortuga flies over the African savanna. At first, no trades are made, until Chris trades a Hippo Disc for Martin's Platypus Disc. But Martin thinks that Chris stole one of his other discs, and they begin fighting over his disc holder. This causes the Hippo Disc to roll and eventually fall out the Tortuga. To get the disc, Chris activates his Peregrine Falcon Creature Power Suit. He grabs the disc with his talons, but crashes into a ledge, and the disc falls towards a river with hippos in it, and into Zach Varmitech's hands. A hippo then bites Zach's boat, splitting it in half, and the disc drops into the river. Chris saves Zach before he gets bitten in half by the hippo. He leaves Zach alone after he thanked them for the rescue, but Zach then plots to get his hands on the Hippo Disc before the Wild Kratts do so that he can lean the secrets of the Creature Power Suit. The Wild Kratts begin their search for the disc. While Chris watches the bull hippo guarding the boundaries of its river, Aviva and Martin search for the disc in the water in the Hippo Sub. As they continue through the water, Martin names one of the young hippos Hipster Opotamus, who finds the Hippo Disc. Martin tries grabbing the disc, but the bull hippo has entered the water and is taking on another hippo. The fight damages the Hippo Sub, so Aviva and Martin retreat. Zach, knowing the location of the disc, takes the disc with the help of one of his Zachbots. Nightfall approaches, and the hippos exit the river. As Zach attempts to bypass the Hippo Disc's security, a hippo chases him and flips him up a tree. Hipster takes the disc and drops it in front of the Kratt brothers and Aviva. Before that, however, lions chase the hippos back to the river. They pass Zach and fling him up into the sky, and he lands on Martin. Martin is able to hold onto the Hippo Disc, but he loses his disc holder (containing several Creature Power Discs) to Zach, who heads back to his jet on a Zachbot. To retrieve the disc, Martin activates his Hippo Creature Power Suit. He and Chris knock Zach off his Zachbot and grab the disc holder. Zach sends his Zachbots to take the disc holder away from the Kratt brothers, but Martin is able to break past the charging Zachbots and make it back to the Tortuga. To convince the Wild Kratts to give up the disc holder, one of Zach's Zachbots holds Hipster hostage. Chris willingly trades him his disc holder. Zach grabs it, drops Hipster, and leaves in his jet, but when he opens it, he only finds Jimmy Z's cookies. Afterwards, Jimmy hands everybody cookies, and the Wild Kratts summarize their adventure. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers getting a little closer to the hippos. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Hippopotamus': Tusker, Hipster Opotamus, Mama Opatamus *Nile Crocodile (called Crocodile) *Peregrine Falcon *American Bullfrog *Nubian Giraffe (called Giraffe) *Grant's Zebra (called Zebra) *Lion Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Warthog * African leopard (called Leopard) * Common ostrich * Kori bustard * Bat-eared fox * Spotted hyena * Helmeted guineafowl * Blue wildebeest (called Wildebeest) * African wild dog Trivia *At the start of the episode, a bunch of Creature Power Discs can be seen from past adventures. *"Race for the Hippo Disc" is the third appearance of the Hippo Sub. *It's revealed that the Creature Power Disks use a Gyrotonic chip to control transformation data. *The scene where the Kratt brothers trade their Creature Power Discs is similar to the Pokémon Trading Card Game. *Chris was right when he said that Martin's Creature Power Disc was in the pile. *The bullfrog that jumps into the river when Zach passes by in his boat is an American bullfrog. Key facts and Creature Moments * Gallery tortuga.wk1.PNG|Chris and Martin are trading Creature Power Discs. Jimmy is selling his cookies too. hippo.wk.02.PNG|Does Martin want to give his Platypus Disc to Chris to get his Hippo Disc? hippo.wk.03.PNG hippo.wk.01.PNG|Aviva and Koki are watching how the Hippo Disc is falling down into the savanna. hippo.wk.04.PNG|Zach Varmitech on his rubber boat, a Zachbot is paddling. hippo.wk.07.PNG|Chris is watching the hippo boss fighting against a crocodile. Zach.hippo..PNG|Zach is holding the Hippo Disc. Hippo.wk.sub.08.PNG|The Hippo Sub inside a river between hippos hippo.wk.05.PNG|Martin and Aviva inside the Hippo Sub hippo.wk.09.PNG|Chris is lying on a hippo. aviva.047.PNG|Aviva is stressed. croc.wildkratts.PNG|The crocodile is threatening Hipster Opotamus. wk1037.png|Martin is taking a power disc from various other discs. wk1038.png|Chris and Martin are trading power discs. wk1039.png|Chris is holding his Hippo Disc. wk1040.png|Martin is holding a Grass Power Disc. wk1041.png|Chris is choosing a disc. wk1042.png|Jimmy is offering one of his delicious cookies to Martin, but he doesn't want one. wk1043.png|Martin wants to swap Platypus Power and Hippo Power. wk1044.png|Chris is holding the Hippo Disc. wk1045.png wk1046.png|Martin's disc holder (By the way: You can see here that the Wild Kratts episode was played back at an online video platform.) wk1047.png wk1048.png|Chris and Martin are fighting about Martin's disc holder,… wk1049.png|…causing to free the Hippo Disc which rolls out of the Tortuga. wk1050.png|Chris is holding a Falcon Power Disc. Falcon Chris and Falcon.png|Chris has just started Peregrine Falcon dive. Falcon Chris Grabs Hippo Disc.png|Chris in Falcon Power is grabbing the disc with his claws. Giraffe Escalator.png|Zach's plan for a Giraffe Escalator Falcon Chris Sees Zach with Disc.png|Chris is looking down at Zach who is holding the disc. Zach's Underwear.png|Chris has just saved Zach, his underwear is visible here. Bros and Zach.png|Chris, Martin and Zach Aviva with Discs 2.png|Aviva with discs Slimey Chris.png|Chris' face is slimey. Slimey Zach.png|Zach's face is slimey. Aviva Holding Martin.png|The Hippo Sub is filling up with water because hippo tusks have drilled leaks into it. Aviva is holding Martin. Zachbot Grabs Hippo Disc.png|A Zachbot is grabbing the Hippo Disc to let Zach blast out animals all around the world. Aviva and Koki Trying to Find Zach.png|Koki is holding an antenna to find Chris, Martin and Zach. Hipster Lends The Bros to Tracks.png|Hipster is lending Chris and Martin to Zach's footprints. Koki and Jimmy eating Cookies.png|Jimmy and Koki are eating his cookies. Aviva, Bros, and Hipster.png|Hipster is bringing Chris, Martin and Aviva the Hippo Disc. Zach Lands on Martin.png|Zach has just fallen upon Martin. Aviva X Chris 2.png|Oh no! Zach has just stolen Martin's entire disc holder – with the discs inside! Bros Vs Zach.png|Chris is riding Martin in Hippo Power while Zach is riding his "Security Zachbot". Chris's got the Disc Holder!.png|Chris is holding Martin's disc holder! Aviva Nudges Chris.png|Aviva is nudging Chris because he has just given his disc holder to Zach to save Hipster. But previously, Chris has taken out the discs and has putted in – Jimmy's cookies! Aviva X Chris 3.png|End of the episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes